


you've got the teeth of the hydra upon you

by saidsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Gag, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub!Bucky, smartass Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>well you're dirty and sweet, clad in black, don't look back</i>
  <br/>
  <i>and I love you</i>
  <br/>
  <i>you're dirty and sweet, oh yeah</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got the teeth of the hydra upon you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this capkink prompt:
> 
> _steve domming the everloving shit out of bucky, au_
> 
> _Uh, yes. What the title says. Post-serum Steve, please! (Or, since this is an AU, just not weedy Steve) They don't have the same 'fire-forged friends' backstory; hell, they don't even have to know each other (prostitute!Bucky, anyone?). Nothing angsty, just good 'ol PWP with both parties enjoying every minute._
> 
> _Bucky likes being dominated in the filthiest ways possible; on his knees begging for cock, tied up whimpering for release, letting Steve drag him by the hair to the bed to be utterly ruined. Steve is rough, degrading, and cruel, and Bucky's his whore, his little slut, and they both love every second if it._
> 
> _\+ collars hnngg_   
>  _\+ bucky crying_
> 
> Title and summary from T. Rex's "Bang a Gong (Get It On)"

Bucky stared up at the ceiling, opening and closing his fists and wiggling his fingers as he tried to get some feeling back into his hands. He tugged at the restraints, but they didn't give much, each one tethered securely to the post of a bed that wasn't his. Bucky tugged harder, wanting to feel the bite of the material digging into his wrists to make sure they weren't completely numb, but the black leather was smooth and pliant against his skin. He sighed, dropping his head back down heavily on a pillow that wasn't his.

He craned his neck to gaze down at his dick, swollen and purple from the cock ring wrapped snugly around the base. Bucky whimpered into his gag, trying to twist his body around in such a way that would allow him to at least rub himself against sheets that weren't his, but no luck. All he could do was lay there on a mattress that wasn't his and wait. None of it was his. Everything, from the apartment all the way down to the semen dripping out of his ass, belonged to Steve Rogers.

 _He_ belonged to Steve Rogers.

And, apart from the painful erection he was currently sporting, he couldn't be happier. 

***

Bucky couldn't believe his eyes the first time Steve Rogers walked into the laundry room of his apartment building. "No fucking way," he blurted out, mouth agape as the other man flashed him an awkward half-smile. "You live here?"

"Moved in last week," Steve said as he loaded one of the washers.

"I thought you lived in Stark Tower with all the other Avengers," Bucky said, running a tongue over his bottom lip as he looked Steve up and down.

"I needed my own space," he replied, closing the door and turning on the machine.

"So your buddies don't find out you're banging Avengers groupies?" Bucky smirked. Steve shot him a dirty look as he walked out of the laundry room. "Hey, it's cool, man!" Bucky called out after him. "Your secret's safe with me."

Their subsequent encounters were pretty much the same, Bucky trying to get under the Captain's skin with some wise-ass comment. Steve came down to get his mail one morning as Bucky loitered in the lobby. "Hey, Cap, did I ever tell you how much I admire your strong jaw?" Bucky said, "I always like to have a sturdy place to sit." Steve sighed and shook his head as he tried to ignore the kid and ran back upstairs.

Steve was already in the laundry room when Bucky wandered in one day, and he went up to him with a serious look on his face. "Steve, can I ask you something?" Bucky said, biting his lip nervously. Steve raised his eyebrows in concern at the solemn look on the kid's face. "Do you think I could be a super soldier too if I swallowed enough of your cum?" Steve clenched his jaw, breathing out sharply through his nose as he made a hasty exit from the laundry room. Bucky snickered, sliding the cherry Blow Pop he'd been sucking on back into his mouth.

They crossed paths in the hallway one night, but Steve attempted to cut Bucky off at the pass before he even said anything. "Isn't it past your bedtime?" he said shortly, like Bucky's presence alone annoyed him. 

"Suck my star-spangled dick, Rogers," Bucky replied, holding up a middle finger as he walked past him.

Bucky was sitting on the front stoop of the building a few nights later when Steve came home late, still wearing his dark blue uniform, though it was torn in places, and clutching his shield with bloody-knuckled fingers. Bucky noticed the cuts and bruises on his face and raised his eyebrows. "Guess I should see the other guy, though, huh?" Steve eyed him angrily, his features softened only by exhaustion. Bucky responded with a sarcastic clap. "Let's hear it for Captain America!" 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Steve snapped, "I go out there every day and put my life on the line for ungrateful little punks like you. Why don't you show some goddamned respect?"

"Why don't you make me?" Bucky retorted, though he almost didn't because Steve was looming over him now, and it was quite intimidating.

Steve glared at him for a moment, lips pursed before he grabbed Bucky suddenly by the back of the neck and dragged him inside the building and up the stairs to his apartment.

"Somebody needs to silence that smart mouth of yours," Steve growled as he pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him. Bucky stared in shock, mouth open and speechless for once as Steve dropped the shield on the floor and strode toward him with a dark intensity in his eyes. "Take off your clothes," he commanded softly.

Bucky swallowed hard, his hands moving to pull off his t-shirt while his mind was still too numb with surprise to make the decision. He kicked his shoes off while his fingers fumbled with his belt, chills running up his spine at the way Steve's eyes roamed over his bare skin. He shoved his jeans and underwear down, standing naked and awkwardly in front of the other man until he spoke again.

"On your knees."

Bucky bit back the eager moan that bubbled up in his throat and nodded silently, sinking down onto his knees. He was eye level with the bulge in Captain America's uniform now, and he stared unabashedly as the other man stepped forward and stopped inches in front of Bucky's face. 

"You seem to take pride in the fact that you have such a filthy mouth," Steve muttered, raking his fingers through Bucky's hair. Bucky pushed up into his touch like a pleased cat, his eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. A wanton gasp escaped his lips at the sound of a zipper being undone. "Why don't you show me just how dirty you can be?"

Steve brought his hand down, cupping Bucky's cheek as he rubbed a thumb over the boy's flushed, full lips. Bucky gazed up at him with as much wide-eyed innocence as he could muster, poking his tongue out to lick Steve's thumb.

"That's the spirit," Steve said, quirking the corner of his mouth up into a grin as he opened his pants and pulled out his cock. It was long and thick and just as impressive as the rest of him, and Bucky's mouth watered as he leaned forward. He was stopped short as Steve twisted his fingers in Bucky's hair, tugging on it and tilting his head back until the boy looked up at him with desperate eyes. Steve smirked, pressing his thumb into the indent on Bucky's chin and pushing down until his mouth was wide open.

Steve gripped his cock by the base, guiding it between Bucky's lips and into his hot, young mouth. He slid about halfway in then eased back out, holding Bucky's head firmly in place as he thrust in and out slowly. Bucky closed his eyes, humming softly as he rubbed his tongue against the ridge on the bottom of Steve's cock. He yelped when Steve gave his hair a sharp, sudden tug. 

"Open your eyes," he hissed, and Bucky gazed up at him obediently. "Keep them open." Steve pushed forward until Bucky's mouth circled the root of his cock and his nose pressed up against his groin. Bucky thought his gag reflex had disappeared years ago, but Steve was so well-endowed that he choked and sputtered when the older man forced him to keep his cock down his throat. His eyes watered as he stared up at him, a pitiful whine slipping from his stuffed mouth. Steve relented, easing him off of his cock but not giving him much of a respite before thrusting back in.

This, Bucky could handle. He gagged a little each time Steve's cock slid down his throat, but it was nothing compared to the panicked feeling of not being able to breathe. This, Bucky liked. His own cock was heavy and hard between his thighs, and he took it in his hand, his moan vibrating over the other man's erection as he found momentary relief. Momentary.

"Put your hands behind your back," Steve growled, twisting his fingers and pulling on Bucky's hair hard enough to make the boy cry out, his bright blue eyes cringing as he looked up at him. Bucky did as he was told, and Steve angled himself a bit, just enough to see the outline of his cock bulging against Bucky's cheek. He pulled out of his mouth with a wet pop, grunting softly as a mess of spit and pre-cum dribbled down Bucky's chin.

Bucky anticipated Steve's next request, sticking out his tongue as his own neglected cock throbbed painfully. Steve smiled, gripping his dick and slapping it against Bucky's tongue. "Good boy," he whispered, the words sending shivers through Bucky's body. Steve's grip on his hair loosened, and Bucky surged forward, sucking his cock with a newfound vigor, wanting more than anything to please his Captain. A string of soft curses and groans fell from the older man's lips, and Bucky smiled up at him adoringly.

But when Steve started petting his hair and murmuring words of praise, Bucky felt his muscles seize up and contract, and before he knew it, he was shooting cum all over Steve's boots. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as Steve pulled out, thinking for a moment that he would be kicked out in disgust, but Steve started jerking himself furiously, and Bucky opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out again in a shamefully eager display.

"Fuck," Steve gasped loudly, his body going rigid as his release spilled into Bucky's mouth and splattered across his chin and cheek. His fist slowed, but he kept stroking, riding out his orgasm as Bucky dutifully licked him clean. He shook his head as he stuffed himself back into his pants, looking down at his boots and tsking. "Look what you've done, you filthy little slut. Clean it up."

Bucky nodded and ducked his head, reaching for his t-shirt to wipe up his mess, but the Steve kicked it away. "With your tongue," he whispered deliberately, each word crisp and clear and obviously a command, not some casual, playful suggestion that Bucky could choose to ignore. 

"Yes, Captain," he said quietly, reverently, heat crawling over his skin as he leaned forward on his hands and lowered his face to Steve's boot. Bucky dragged his tongue through the semen that had pooled in the area above Steve's toes, his eyelids fluttering at the taste of himself and leather. He licked away every trace of ejaculate before turning his attention to the other boot. There was only a little bit of splatter on the side, but he licked it all over until it was wet and shiny like the other one.

"All right, get out of here," Steve said when he was done, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. Bucky just sat there stunned for a bit, processing everything that had happened and smiling to himself. He dressed quickly, itching to follow Steve into the bedroom, even gazing at the closed door wistfully for a moment, but left the apartment as he was told.

He played the events over and over again in his head that night, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth, trying to remember the taste and feel of Steve's thick cock in his mouth as jerked off in his bed.

***

That was weeks ago.

They had done many things since then, all of them salacious, some of them unspeakable, but this was by far the worst. Not the worst in the traditional sense; it's not that he wasn't enjoying himself. He loved being Captain America's personal fuck toy. He relished being tied up and used. And he didn't even terribly mind the pain of not being allowed to come. But the boredom was torture. 

Bucky had always been a fidgety sort of kid. He couldn't even sit through a commercial break without pulling out his phone to text someone or play a game. And now he'd been here for hours, unable to do anything but think and wait. His only entertainment, other than Steve coming in intermittently to fuck him, had been in the form of an unfamiliar voice calling out Steve's name before the bedroom door rattled open to reveal some black guy with a gap in his front teeth who said, "Oh, hell no!" and immediately left.

Teetering on the edge of despair and insanity, Bucky let out a sigh of relief when he finally heard heavy, familiar footsteps coming down the hall. He turned his head toward the door, gazing up at Steve with his best puppy dog eyes when he entered the room.

"Miss me?" Steve smirked, shrugging off his jacket and draping it neatly over the back of his reading chair. 

Bucky nodded, watching his every move.

"You look so good like that," Steve told him, taking off his watch and setting it on his dresser along with his wallet and cell phone. "Tied up and desperate for release."

Bucky whimpered into the gag to confirm his desperation.

"Seems like such a shame to let you come and ruin this perfect vision."

"Please," Bucky begged into the gag, though it was muffled and just sounded like another pathetic whine. Steve pulled off his t-shirt, and Bucky's eyes fell half-lidded as they roamed over his muscular chest and arms. Those perfect fucking arms, the ones that picked him up and tossed him around effortlessly. 

"Oh no, would you look at that," he said, shaking his head as he approached the foot of the bed. He grabbed Bucky's ankles, pushing his legs up and spreading them apart. "All my cum's dripping out of you. Guess I'll have to fill you up one more time before I let you go, huh?" He looked up at Bucky, who nodded ferociously.

Steve laughed softly and rid himself of his khakis and boxers, already hard and throbbing as he slicked himself up and crawled forward on the bed. Bucky's breath hitched as Steve hooked his hands under his knees and pushed them up to his chest, and he curled his fingers around the lengths of fabric that tethered his cuffs to the bedposts to brace himself.

Steve groaned as he pushed into Bucky's abused little asshole, still slick from his cum. He guided Bucky's legs around his hips, freeing his hands so they could wrap around the boy's slender waist. He lifted him up off the bed easily and started pounding into him, making Bucky keen and whimper into his gag with every thrust. Bucky blinked rapidly as tears trickled down his face, overwhelmed by the rush of pain and pleasure after hours of torturous nothing.

"Does that feel good?" Steve panted, grinning smugly at the sight of Bucky crying. "Or does it hurt?" He stilled his hips, yanking Bucky forward instead to impale his young, pliant body on his thick cock again and again. "I bet you wish you could cum, huh?" he teased.

Bucky stared up at him pleadingly, his eyes wide and wet as his body jostled back and forth helplessly.

"All right. Since I'm such a nice guy..." Steve reached down, pulling off the cock ring, and Bucky screamed at the sensation. He climaxed immediately, his hips jerking and shuddering as he shot his load all over his stomach and chest. Bucky's eyes rolled back into his head, his body falling limp against the bed as Steve continued to fuck him into the mattress.

He thrust into Bucky a few more times, apparently having changed his mind about filling him up with more cum as he pulled out and came all over his chest instead. Steve breathed heavily, letting Bucky's legs fall gently to the bed as he milked the last of his orgasm out of his cock and into the mess of semen that was settling into the dip below the boy's ribs.

Bucky let out a soft moan, his body buzzing with pleasure and his mind so hazy that he barely noticed Steve leaving the room until he came back with a damp rag to wipe Bucky clean. He blinked lethargically, watching as Steve dragged the cloth over his abdomen slowly, almost lovingly, until every last trace of ejaculate was gone. Steve reached around the back of his head to undo the gag, and Bucky opened his mouth wide so he could remove it, stretching his jaw a bit as Steve reached up to take off the cuffs.

Bucky rubbed at his wrists once they were free, chewing his lip as Steve walked wordlessly into the closet to put away the gag and restraints. He slid off the bed and grabbed his clothes off the nightstand, getting dressed once it was obvious that they were done for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Bucky asked quietly, receiving only a nod in return as Steve walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Bucky moved toward the bedroom door then stopped, casting a furtive glance at the bathroom before grabbing Steve's t-shirt off the floor and leaving the apartment with it.


End file.
